


Roses are blue

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blushing, Caring, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Food, Heartwarming, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oversized Clothes, Poetry, Praise, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Softie, Sweet, Tongues, Touching, Towels, Undressing, Watching Someone Sleep, Water, bathing together, mansion, snoring, soft, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Taskmaster's red,
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Alex stepped up with courage to film a mini promo, exclusively to one platform on social media, where he gave people ideas on what to do for this 'task' he came up with while people were yearning for the new series. He and Greg were residing in this old-looking mansion for a little while, it'd be nice to put it to some good use.

He dressed himself up in his little jesters outfit, the one greg picked for him to wear for any sort of promotion this series. He set up the scene with an easel and a painting of Greg, and then the camera was rolling with one tap of the finger.

Near the end of the idea spillage, he opened up his personal poetry notebook. No one knew about it so he thought it would be perfect to fit the 'act' he had. He took a small breath in as his heart blushed inside of his body, almost igniting him.

"Roses are blue,  
Taskmaster's red,  
I dream about him  
When I'm in b—"

Greg called out for him. He interrupted him to demand Alex to start running his bath. Obviously, Greg could easily do it himself, like he does in normal day to day life, but when he's with Alex, it's different. He could be a massive softie one day, somewhere in between, and a controlling Taskmaster the next.

But no matter, Alex obeyed his orders. He'd do anything to please him. 

He quickly stopped recording and rushed up the stairs to see Greg wrapped in a blue robe with his matching blue slippers on. He saw his fleshy legs and from experience, knew for a fact, that Greg was wearing nothing underneath. Just him in a robe with some slippers, no shirt, no boxers.

Alex's eyes guided him from Greg's face and down to his covered feet. Then he wandered over to the bath and turned the tap. While he was bending over the side of the bath to reach a few necessities, he felt a big, warm hand brush against one of his asscheeks. It rubbed along him for a little bit before Greg moved behind and pushed his body against him. Alex could feel Greg's cock against his pants, and knowing that Greg was wearing nothing to cover it made it a whole lot hotter.

"You're going to get in here with me." It wasn't even a question. He stated it. It was a factual sentence and he had full power over Alex.

Greg's robe fell to the tiled floor as he stepped into the bath and sat down. He gestured to Alex to get in with him. He nodded, he took off his shoes and then he attempted to stand up - but he was stopped by Greg. His hands gliding along Alex's chest, up past his head and threw his jesters hat off. He looked ridiculous, and sure, that may be down to the Taskmaster, but this was Greg. He was with Greg in this moment.

His hand fell back down and brushed against his rosy cheeks as Alex pushed his face into his knuckles like a cat. His hand moved again, this time, unbuttoning the horrible yellow silk, pulling it over Alex's head and off to join the messy pile on the floor.

Alex moaned softly as his heart fluttered, seeing Greg take his top off for him, his big hands, handling him so well. He was perfect. It wasn't long until Greg's hand gradually slid down Alex's chest and rested on his crotch. His hand gently kneaded around the area and Alex couldn't resist but to moan more. He felt he might melt before even getting started. 

"Do this one yourself."

Alex nodded, as he took his hands to his thighs and kneeled in position, to take his trousers off. It was only one layer left. One piece that was covering what Greg desired the most.

Greg moaned when he took his hand and reached over to Alex's crotch. Alex moaned with him, to the pure sensation of his fingers brushing his crotch and inner thighs and his ass. He massaged his legs before running his hands back up to his crotch and started to grasp his boxers on his thighs to pull them down and drop them to his ankles.

Alex's dick revealed itself as Greg's hands moved the fabric and slid down his skin. Another moan, so soft, so gentle. Greg seemed so controlling to start with, but now he was just melting to be able to experience touching Alex in this way. He's done it countless times but it will never get old and it will never not satisfy him.

He removed his hands from Alex's body, and softly took hold of his hand as he helped guide him and place himself in the bath, facing opposite to Greg. When he sat down and his asscheeks pressed against the bottom of the bathtub, Greg leaned into him and held him close, cocks touching. Alex's head tilted to the side as he planted soft kisses on Greg's neck, as Greg sucked on Alex's neck and shoulders.

He moved one spare hand down to the inner of Alex's thigh, submerging in the water.

"You're so good to me, Alex." He whispered into his ear. He breathed closely as the heat projected from the warmth onto his neck.

Alex moaned in response, continuing to attend to Greg's neck. He opened his mouth and set his teeth into his shoulders gently, licking, sucking, biting, pleasuring him. Greg took both of his hands and lightly pushed Alex back against the bath, his shoulders and face dry, leaning near the taps, and his back and lower, immersed in the water. Greg kneeled on his legs and pushed his chest against and into Alex's, moving his mouth to his lips, kissing him, softly.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths while Greg's hands were still drifting along his body. Both of their hearts were fluttering, melting to each touch that was taken. Greg's head slanted to the side, resting on Alex's shoulders as his eyes glanced down to Alex's dick. He slipped his hand down Alex's chest and touched his penis softly. Alex's eyes gently closed as Greg's hand tickled his cock ever so slightly. It felt amazing. His moans left so beautifully and breathed on Greg's hair as he handled him so well.

Greg was getting so into it that Alex saw this as an opportunity to push him back against the bath and take it upon himself to touch and please Greg. You rarely ever heard Greg moan so heavenly, but with the warm water and Alex's touch combined, it made everything ever so sweeter. He kneeled and pushed himself into Greg, holding his wet dick out of water so he could wrap his mouth around him whole without drowning. Greg's eyes rolled back as Alex sucked him back and forth, so powerfully. It was rough but yet it was soft at the same time. They both loved this feeling.

Alex took a breath, his face merely an inch away from his dick and said,

"You're in trouble now."

Greg melted and got so turned on from that. He pushed Alex's head and mouth back onto his cock as he guided him so fiercely up and down. Greg whispered sweet nothings above him as his hand forced his head down.

"Your voice is so soothing..." Alex couldn't resist to tell him this fact.

"And like yours, I could listen forever." Greg gazed deeply into his eyes as he brought himself back up to his lips and both of their hands touching each other's chests, occasionally gliding down to their cocks and back up.

Greg lifted his fingers up to Alex's mouth and told him to suck them, after they gathered saliva from his own mouth. Alex licked his lips and in his fingers went. Licking around his fingers and his fingertips, he left his sweet saliva as his fingers pulled out and dripped from his mouth and back into his own.

"I should really wash myself now." Greg moved himself upright, grabbing some shampoo from the bath rack.

"Relax, Greg." He continued, "I'll do it for you."

His smile was so cute and his eyes both reassuring and kind, his hands so caring and gentle. He took the shampoo bottle out of Greg's hands and squirted it out onto his own. He leaned up and scrubbed a good amount into his hair. His hair was all ruffled and it made Greg look like a big cute softie. 

And as he kept his word, he washed him well. Nineteen minutes, continually rinsing.

When he seemed fully clean, Alex stood up and out of the bath and onto the floor, just next to the messy pile of clothes on the bathroom tiles. He grabbed Greg's favourite grey towel and helped him out of the bath and then wrapped it around his damp body.

Greg held Alex's hand as he also grabbed a towel out of the cupboard for him. He wrapped this warm orange, sort of fluffy towel around Alex and kissed his cheek as he made his way to his bedroom to dry off. This was Greg dismissing him, but Alex craved more - he didn't want to be dismissed just yet.

But no matter, he had to obey Greg's rules or else he would get severely punished. The punishments would have a kinky vibe but nothing good would come out of it. Alex hated getting hurt, and Greg seeing Alex suffering in that much pain just breaks him, but at the same time, he's a sadist. Everything was complicated.

Besides, he didn't even want to think about getting chained up again, against some bricked wall like a dungeon slave. He peacefully headed back downstairs and uploaded the recording he did a while ago. Within just five minutes of it being sent out, there were already hundreds of submissions and replies.

It was almost overwhelming with the amount of positive response he had received. Alex looked over to the corner, where he slung his poetry notebook onto the red leathered arm chair, settled where it had been thrown on a soft red blanket.

He sat down, placing it back into his lap while flicking the pages, reading his previous poems. Some of them were really cheesy, and some didn't even make sense half the time.

Alex blushed a little, turning over page after page, noticing the little doodles that he did in the corners of some.

He read one to himself which made him smile widely.

'I found the master for me  
I will do anything for He  
He can take my thoughts  
And take my flaws  
And turn them into everything  
We want them to be'

-

It had been a while later, just watching the day pass by. Alex had fallen asleep on the armchair, his mouth open, snoring sweetly. Greg tried calling for Alex from his bedroom but when there was no response, he ventured down the stairs - to see his boy sleeping softly, with some sort of ancient book resting on his lap. He walked over to him and took the book and into his own hands, reading a few pages, heart melting at the first few lines within seconds. He carefully placed the book on the coffee table behind him and then got down on his knees, and stared into Alex's beautiful face, wondering if he was dreaming about anything nice.

He lifted up Alex's body gently, and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed, grabbing a few layers of clothing from his wardrobe at the foot of the bed.

As Alex was deep in sleep, Greg removed the towel he was in and replaced it with some soft, red pyjamas. They were his - so Alex was drowning in oversized fabric. Greg watched over him for a bit, just admiring his smooth body as he slept. The way his clothes swallowed him whole was adorable, he was so cute.

You wouldn't hear him snore regularly. Greg's heart fluttered, melted, as Alex's light snores were music to his ears. He was so precious, just sleeping away without a care in the world. He had worked so hard recently too, Greg thought he deserved a good night's rest.

After standing above him, watching Alex peacefully sleep, Greg's stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat today. He headed downstairs, hand sliding down the banister, to go to the kitchen and prepare some food.

He remembered cooking a meal he was shown for an episode of a TV series he was in. He had the necessary ingredients for it, so he scavenged the cabinets and got a few pots and pans and placed them on the counter. 

After about an hour or so, and following the instructions that he was given on a piece of paper that he had stuck on the fridge with a fridge magnet, he finished cooking the meal. Green Thai Curry was favouring his nose and it could probably flood the entire house while he was at it. He heard footsteps down the stairs and then his boy emerged from the corridor, and greeted him with a delicious dinner. He dished Alex a portion as Alex sat himself down on the chair next to where Greg was also going to saddle.

"This is really good, Greg!" Alex giddily proclaimed.

Greg brushed it off with a blush, his cheeks pinking up. He put the leftovers carefully in the fridge for another day. Then he sat down on the chair next to where Alex was seated. Of course, even with an hours' worth of cooking, Alex was already done and dusted within the space of five minutes. Classic Horne.

"I turn my back for one minute and you're already tidying." He laughed in an exhale.

"You know me!" He laughed back.

A little bit of peace and quiet spread the room. All there was - was the sound of Greg washing the dishes, the water rinsing the plates.

Alex excused himself from the table and for himself to get back to filling out paperwork for future episodes of Taskmaster. He turned on his favourite radio station and chilled back while signing a few stacks of notes and documents.

Greg was left to his own devices, and his eyes began drifting. He decided to head upstairs to bed and sleep the day off.

Finally. Everything was complete for the day at Alex's desk. He went to check in on Greg - only to find him sleeping in some pyjamas he found laying around. He looked like a cat, curled into a ball, snoozing. Like Alex - Greg was adorable. It was a no-brainer. 

Alex slowly and very carefully climbed into bed on the other side of Greg, trying not to wake him up. He tucked himself under the covers and snuggled into Greg. An arm draped across him, holding him close. Then they were both off to the dream world. 

Wondering what they might dream of next.


	2. Alex's Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't another chapter it's just an extra piece i did but decided not to put it in the actual thing


End file.
